The Valusian Sovereignty
The Valusian Sovereignty, commonly known as the Sovereignty, is the largest nation on Crygnos, encompassing most of the small continent as well as the Galdian islands. It consists of six provinces, two grand duchies, and small holdings in the southeast. Due north of the Sovereignty is a large frozen desert that separates it from the Kanin petty kingdoms. The Sovereignty is headed by King Alrion Ildyr, who reigns from the capital Docaria. Individual provinces are under the juristiction of Lord-Governors. History The Sovereignty was preceded by the Valusian Kingdom. The Valusian Kingdom was founded by the Antharean Aldun Valus, who led his people to migrate to Crygnos, following the collapse of the Dominion. The union of the Valusian and Sodian crowns marked the beginning of the Sovereignty. Under Queen Minia the Cruel, the Sovereignty would go on to annex the neighboring kingdoms of Rymir and Mestirm. The Sovereignty was invaded by the Lysofonians, and was transformed into a governate of Lysofos, and remained so for fifty years. Various Antharean and Mile nobles eventually revolted, reclaimed Crygnos, and installed Alroc Ildyr as the King of the Sovereignty and the Miles. Eventually, however, monarchs would tend to stylize themselves simply as the King of the Sovereignty. Rulers Three Orders have lorded over the Sovereignty, these being Valus, Ganahil, and currently Ildyr. The Ganahils fought a war for control of the Sovereignty, and eradicated the Order of Valus. The Ganahils in turn were deposed by the Lysofonians, and the Lysofonians by rebellious forces. Rather than reinstall the Ganahils as the monarchs of the Sovereignty, the nobles of Crygnos instead opted to elect the figurehead of the revolution: Alroc Ildyr. The Order of Ildyr has heritage from Valus and Mython, which provides support for their claim to the throne. Geography The geography of the Sovereignty ranges from heavily forested boreal north, which transforms into lush green plains and flat lowlands in the south. As one heads even further south, mountain ranges begin to dominate the topograhy. The province of Dymia stands remarkably different to the rest of the continent, being enveloped in dense swamps and dotted by hundreds of small lakes. The Galdian islands are largely rocky. Organization During the rule of the Order of Valus and the Order of Ganahil, the Sovereignty was composed of four kingdoms: Valusia, Sodir, Rymir, and Mestirm (Galdir was not considered a kingdom, but rather an extension of Valusia). These kingdoms were administered by viceroys, which was not a noble title. Under Lysofonian control, viceroyalties were abolished. After the rebellion, the Sovereignty was divided into administrative divisions that echoed those of the old kingdoms, and the title of nobility Lord-Governor was created. The Sovereignty is composed of six provinces, two grand duchies, and small holdings: * The Province of Valusia, under direct rule of King Alrion Ildyr, largely administered by Marshal Bryne Ildyr * The Province of Sodir, under Lord-Governor Iodrin Canoth * The Province of Rymir, under Lord-Governor Thaldon Eigril * The Province of Mestirm, under Lord-Governor Baros Tilistrye * The Province of the Mile Country, under Lord-Governor Gideon Astor * The Province of Galdir, under Lord-Governor Riccord Arthos * The Grand Duchy of Dymia, under Grand Duke Tarron Catter * The Grand Duchy of Wallgard, under Grand Duchess Nelya Thorne * The Royal Holdings in the South, largely administered by various members of the Order of Vathun Demographics The Sovereignty is composed of various ethnic groups. Anthareans The south is largely descendants of the Anthareans that migrated to Crygnos and eradicated the local population. These are the Valusians, Mestirmers, and Rymians. Miles The Mile Country and the Lowlands are inhabited by the Miles, who had migrated to Crygnos before the Anthareans and had heavy cultural exchange with the Druidic people that lived there before them. Sodians The Sodians are descendants of Antharean and Druidic people. The Anthareans of Valusia and the Druids of Sodir intermarried extensively, and maintain many Druidic traditions while adding Antharean flair. Lysofonians During Lysofonian rule, many Lysofonians moved to Crygnos. The largest communities were established in Cinidil, Vinidil, and Caridia. Most Lysofonians were driven out following the revolt, nonetheless many were able (and wanted) to remain. Druidic Folk Laws The provinces of the Sovereignty are all subject to the Grand Law of the Sovereignty. The Grand Duchies are more autonomous and have their own legal system. In the holdings that the crown owns, the concept of law is more lackluster, however the Order of Vathun enforces the Grand Law of the Sovereignty where it can. Military The armies are controlled by the various Orders of the Sovereignty. All Orders levy their men to their respective Lord-Governor, who in turn act as commanded by their king. Lord-Governor Thaldon Eigril commands the largest unitary army on the continent, some 15,000 men. The Mile Country can muster the most levies, however these forces are divided.